Fuzzy Lumpkins
Fuzzy Lumpkins is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "hillbilly drawl," and is very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. However, he is quite musical, as he enjoys playing his banjo (Joe). He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz". Info Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head, and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on the 9th of February, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It’s really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. Personality Fuzzy is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn to a bright red colour when completely enraged and that only stops if he gets his property back. Alternatively he can sometimes be overwhelmed or calmed. Powers and Abilities * Boomstick: Fuzzy Lumpkins has an oversized shotgun which he calls a "Boomstick" that he uses to shoot things. ** Fuzzy Logic: In this episode, he was seen shooting his boomstick at anything that got on his property, and later used it on The Powerpuff Girls when they started fighting. ** Telephonies: Fuzzy used the boomstick to fight the Gangreen Gang. ** See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey: He shot his boomstick in the air, and then pointed it at the citizens of Townsville. ** The Powerpuff Girls Rule!: He was shooting the ground with his Boomstick, to find the key to the world. ** The Powerpuff Girls Movie: He was pointing his boomstick at a cashier to steal money. * Banjo: Fuzzy Lumpkins has a banjo that he calls "Joe" that he treats as if it was another living being and uses to play music. But some times he uses it as a fighting weapon. ** Fuzzy Logic: Fuzzy Lumpkins used his banjo to fight with The Powerpuff Girls in his shed. ** Sweet 'N Sour: He was playing his Banjo badly to torture people. ** Documentary: He was seen running out of his house with his banjo smashing the camera man. * Family: Fuzzy Lumpkins has a large family and he sometimes gets his family members to fight The Powerpuff Girls and do evil. ** Impeach Fuzz: His family was helping him cheat in a wrestling natch with the Professor. ** Shotgun Wedding: His family was forcing Professor Utonium into the wedding with Fuzzy Lumpkins, and also attacking the Girls. ** Roughing It Up: His nephews were being extremely annoying towards the Girls and the Professor. * Rage Mode: If Fuzzy gets really mad at something, he turns big and red and enters a sort of "Rage Mode". This makes him more powerful and conducive to fighting. ** Fuzzy Logic: He was seen turning big and red and attacking the Girls and the citizens of Townsville. ** Telephonies: When The Powerpuff Girls beat up Fuzzy while he was taking a bath, he went into Rage Mode. ** The Boys are Back in Town: When Him was watching other supervillains with their past fights on the girls, one of them he watched was a previous fight that they had with Fuzzy Lumpkins and he was using rage mode on them. ** Shotgun Wedding: When Fuzzy found out Professor was recording him, he went into Rage Mode and attacked him. * Force Palm: In the anime, Fuzzy mainly fights with his bare hands, in the Powerpuff Girls Z's first encounter with Fuzzy, he was able to stop Buttercup's attack with his bare hands. ** Fuzzy also use his hands to leave handprints behind when he claims a land as his own. Major Battles * Fuzzy, The Gangreen Gang, HIM, and Slappy the Dummy vs. Sora, Charmy, Buttercup, Raven and Madeline * Fuzzy vs. Selina vs. N.B. and Yasmina vs. Mary * Fuzzy vs. Kalifa * Fuzzy and Euryale vs. Chum Chum, Gray Fullbuster and Kick Buttowski * (more coming soon......) On and Against Sora's Team Like the Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy happens to like most members on Sora's team, due to the events of receiving nice gifts from the nice members, but still takes orders from Maleficent. Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Males Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Sora's Team Category:Maleficent's Team Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Monsters Category:Musicians Category:Singing characters Category:Those That Have Been Arrested Category:Kidnappers Category:Anti-Villains Category:Iconic characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Fighters Category:Hot-heads Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Lovers Category:Comedy characters Category:Destructive characters Category:Gunmen Category:Snipers Category:Lonely characters Category:Criminals Category:Thieves